


Moving On - Chapter 9

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Fiction, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-22
Updated: 2005-01-22
Packaged: 2018-11-21 01:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11347488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Mulder's life is threatened on two fronts, only the courage of his lovers can keep him safe.





	Moving On - Chapter 9

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Moving On - Chapter 9

### Moving On - Chapter 9

#### by Jo B

  


Title: Moving On Chapter 9 ? Staying Put 

Author: Jo B 

Keywords: M/Sk/D Slash 

Rating: NC-17 

Chapter Summary: Mulder's life is threatened on two fronts, only the courage of his lovers can keep him safe. 

Spoilers: Existence, season 8, and some from other seasons. 

Disclaimer: The X-Files characters are the property Chris Carter, 1013 productions and Fox Broadcasting. No money is being made from their use. 

Warning! This story contains romance between two men. Turn back now, if the subject matter offends you. 

Author's notes: This is the last chapter in this series. 

Archive: DitB, Slashing Mulder, Doggett-slash all others please ask first. 

Web site: http://slashingmulder.com/JoB/ 

Special Beta thanks to Joey and Xscribe. 

* * *

Moving On Chapter 9  
Staying Put  
By Jo B 

Strughold Mining Facility  
Saturday, May 16, 2001  
11:30 am 

Deadbolt locks sealed the doors at the closed facility. Windows spanned the length of the second floor. Sunlight reflected on the glass, painting blue sky and white clouds across the smooth surface. Doggett looked up at the huge structure as he stood outside with his team. He had gotten a warrant to search the Strughold Mining Facility for the body of CGB Spender. It was supposed to be located in vault S916. A shiver ran down Doggett's spine -- the place felt evil. 

"John, I'm not sure about this," Reyes said. "I'm getting some weird vibes from that building." 

"We're here to recover a body." Doggett nodded to an agent holding a bolt cutter. "Let's get on with it." 

The agent walked up to the door and cut through the chain. Doggett's team was made up of ten agents. Since they were recovering a body, one of their team members was a forensic pathologist. If Scully wasn't still on maternity leave, she'd be part of this endeavor. 

Another member of the team was a bit unusual. Doggett glanced at Mr. Anton; the man hadn't said a word since they arrived. Once the body had been brought back to the morgue in D.C. Mr. Anton was supposed to meet them there, but Doggett had decided it was better if Anton accompanied them to the mine. So Doggett had persuaded the man to make the trip to West Virginia with them. 

"Mr. Anton," Doggett said. 

"He's here...." Mr. Anton looked at Doggett. "He's not going to allow us to take his body without a fight." 

"Do you have what you need to imprison his spirit?" Doggett asked, fully aware of the looks of disbelief his question had garnered from the other agents, including Reyes. Maybe he should have filled her in on all of the details of this case. 

"Agent Doggett, just what's going on?" Agent Copland asked before Reyes could open her mouth. "I thought we were here to recover a body and examine a possible crime scene." 

"The man whose body we are recovering was an evil bastard," Doggett said. "There were reports that his ghost might be haunting this place." 

"You don't really believe in ghosts?" Agent Cox said. 

"Not really," Doggett said, "However I'd rather not take any chances in case this one proves real. That's why Mr. Anton is with us; he's a medium." 

"You need to get out of the X-Files department, Doggett," Agent Copland said. "Before you inherit the Spooky moniker." 

"I wouldn't consider that an insult." Doggett glared at the man who took a step back. "Fox Mulder could solve cases in his sleep." 

A window on the second floor of the facility suddenly shattered, showering them with shards of glass. 

After a few moments of stunned silence, Doggett asked, "Is everyone all right?" 

"Yeah, just don't tell us that was your ghost," Agent Copland said. 

"I don't like this," Agent Santos said as she shook glass out of her hair. 

"Me, neither." Reyes straightened her shoulders. "John?" 

"Let's roll." Doggett walked over and yanked open the heavy metal door -- it creaked on its hinges. 

The bright sunlight barely penetrated the darkness even with rows of windows on the second story. The agents carried flashlights for searching the tunnels; they turned them on as the entered the building. The sound of their steps echoed off the concrete floor. Doggett had arranged for the power to be turned back on in the facility. They needed the elevators to get down into the mines. He searched for the switch for the lights and found it near the door. 

"Damn, it's freaking cold in here," Agent Cox grumbled as the overhead fluorescent lights flared to life. 

The outside temperature was in the seventies; inside the agents could see their breath. 

"It feels like a tomb," Reyes whispered as they made their way to the row of labeled elevators. 

Mr. Anton stayed close to Doggett's side. "This place was once the site of great evil and savagery -- he's able to harvest enormous power from the blood and deaths that have permeated the walls and floor." 

"How do you know this?" Doggett asked. 

"I can feel their fears ... their deaths." 

"Are you saying that there are more bodies buried here?" Reyes asked. 

"No." 

"When did these murders take place?" Doggett asked. 

"I'm not sure ... possibly forty years ago." 

Doggett nodded, but couldn't be bothered at the moment by murders that might have happened so many years ago when they had a more pressing issue to attend to. He had been unable to find blueprints for the mine. The ones that had been on file with the county were missing, so they had to search the tunnels for vault S916. "Let's split into four teams. Agent Reyes and Mr. Anton are with me. Cox, Santos, and Jackson take elevator C down. Copland, Lee, and Mendez take elevator D, and Forester, King, and Hess elevator A. If you locate CGB Spender's body radio and we'll meet you there. Any questions?" 

"What if we run into anything ... spooky?" Agent Forester asked. 

"I want to be informed of anything out of the ordinary," Doggett said as he pressed the button on elevator B. The doors slid open, sounding like this hiss of a snake -- a voice inside Doggett's head warned him to leave before it was too late. The agent wasn't sure if the voice was his subconscious or something else -- all Doggett knew was nothing would force him to leave, until he eliminated the evil spirit that threatened his lover's life. 

* * *

Saturday, May 16, 2001  
Noon 

Under the watchful eyes of her boss, Scully checked Mulder's pulse as her former partner slept a drug-induced sleep. 

"Are you sure this will keep him out?" Skinner asked as he gazed down at Mulder's peaceful face. 

"An earthquake couldn't wake him for the next six hours," she replied as Midnight hopped up on the bed. The young cat kneaded the blankets before curling up next to Mulder's long legs. 

"I hope six hours will be enough time for John and Monica to take care of Spender's ghost," Skinner said as he caressed the side of Mulder's face. "I would hate for you to have to keep him sedated until that bastard was finally sent to hell." 

The look of unguarded love in those deep brown eyes gave Scully another glimpse of the big man she had rarely seen, until she had moved into this house with them. Skinner could be a hard ass at work but Mulder had found a way to get beneath that tough exterior and woven his way around the man's heart. 

"If what you told me was true, then it's imperative that we keep him sedated for his own safety," she said. 

"It may not be safe here for you," Skinner said. 

"We've gone over this already and I'm not leaving." Scully's Mom had picked up William and would be taking care of him through the weekend. "Besides, you're no safer than I am." 

"I need to let Nutmeg out in the backyard," Skinner said. "Can you watch Fox until I get back?" 

"Stay here, Walter, I'll take Nutmeg for a walk and I'll pick up lunch for us at the Blue Moon Cafe." She watched as Skinner hesitated then nodded. 

"All right ... let me get you some money." 

"My treat," Scully said as she left the room not giving him a chance to protest. Men! Always feeling the need to pay. Scully smiled. Except Mulder her former partner had always treated her as an equal with the exception of holding doors open for her, which was more a part of his upbringing to be courteous that his mother must have instilled in him. She'd seen Mulder hold the door open for men he was talking to if he reached the door first. 

Skinner was also a courteous man; she smiled wondering which of them held the door open if they both reached it at the same time. Nutmeg was waiting impatiently in her room. The young dog was nearly house-trained; a few more weeks to go and she should be able to control her bladder, so the room would no longer be necessary. Considering how big she was growing the gate wouldn't be high enough to keep her in the walk-in closet for much longer. 

Scully preferred dogs -- it was one thing she had in common with Skinner. Mulder, Doggett, and Reyes seemed to prefer cats. Monica. She sighed as she clipped the leash to Nutmeg's collar. 

With Scully's Catholic upbringing it was hard for her to admit that she was falling in love with another woman. She'd never thought of herself as a lesbian, but she seemed to connect with Monica, on more levels than she ever connected with anyone in her life. The sex wasn't bad, but it wasn't everything. Scully felt like a fuller person when she was with Monica. They were opposites in so many ways, like Scully and Mulder had been. But what Mulder had never been able to give her, she got from Monica. 

Then there was John Doggett and his seemingly growing relationship with Mulder and Skinner. Scully had assumed they were nothing more than good friends, until one morning last week when it appeared Doggett had spent the night. She didn't know what to make of it and hadn't felt comfortable about asking for an explanation from Mulder. Knowing how deeply Mulder and Skinner loved each other it was hard to believe they'd chance it by playing around with a m,nage a trios. 

As Scully walked down the tree-lined street with Nutmeg in tow, she breathed in the earthy fragrance of spring. This neighborhood was perfect for raising William. The elementary school was within three blocks of their house. There was a park nearby and plenty of families with children in the neighborhood. Deep down she felt that life would improve for all of them, once they got over this latest crisis. 

* * *

Strughold Mining Facility  
Saturday, May 16, 2001  
1:00 p.m. 

Hundreds of feet beneath the ground, Reyes' fears became even more intense -- it felt like being buried alive. The electric lights in the tunnels provided little light; many of the light bulbs had burned out and had never been replaced. The feeling that they were being watched sent chills down her spine. 

So she jumped when Copland's voice suddenly crackled through the speaker in Reyes' ear from the walkie-talkie headset she wore. 

"Doggett, we found something strange." 

Pushing a button on his belt, Doggett spoke into the microphone on the headset. "What did you find?" 

"File cabinets full of data on U.S. citizens from the fifties, sixties, and seventies. They seem to contain information about a medical experiment tied to the small pox vaccines." 

"Okay, we'll check those out after we find vault S916," Doggett said then muted the microphone. 

"What do you suppose that was about?" Reyes asked. 

"Mulder and Scully found those files years ago," Doggett said. "Mulder's sister's file was among them ... her name had been pasted over his name. I'm surprised they're still here. I'd have thought they would have been removed after Fox found them." 

"Maybe they never had a chance to remove them," Reyes responded. "Weren't most of the consortium killed by the alien rebels?" 

"Yes, but several survived including Conrad Strughold." 

Mr. Anton raised an eyebrow. "Alien rebels?" 

"Sorry, Mr. Anton, we're not at liberty to discuss FBI cases," Doggett said. 

They talked while walking and came upon another tunnel with the designation S carved into the stone on the side it. Doggett opened the line on his microphone. "We found section S," he said. "We're going to explore it ... I'll leave the microphone open." 

Unlike the deep empty tunnels they had traveled down, steel doors lined this one; it appeared that chambers had been excavated out of the stone. This part of the mine had been used for something other than mining, and Reyes wondered if there were other sections of the mine used in a similar manner. She watched as Doggett tried one of the doors and found it locked. The door was labeled S900. 

The strong smell of cigarette smoke filled the air and the temperature dropped even colder than it had been above ground. 

"His spirit is making itself known," Anton said. 

"He would have to be a smoker," Reyes sighed. She had been trying to quit smoking, and the smell was making her crave a cigarette. They arrived outside vault S916, and like the previous doors, this one was locked, too. 

Doggett pulled a skeleton key out of his pocket and was about to insert it in the lock when the door suddenly swung open crashing against the stone wall inside the vault with a loud bang. 

Smoke poured out of the room and into the tunnel, making them all gag. 

"Come in, it isn't often I get visitors," a sinister voice said. 

Reyes' knees grew weak. She never experienced such total fear -- some external source had to be affecting her. It was the only thing that could explain the inexplicable fear she was experiencing. 

Doggett shined the flashlight into the room. What he illuminated caused Reyes to let out a blood curling shriek before she fainted. 

* * *

Lone Gunmen Headquarters  
Saturday, May 16, 2001  
6:00 p.m. 

Frohike was starving. They'd worked through lunch helping Chuck Burks work out the formula for combining magnetite with tar to the right consistency for paving roads and parking lots. They would need tons of the stuff, since General McKnight wanted to pave the roads around D.C. and Arlington. The General was determined to make the nation's Capital an alien and super-soldier free zone. 

McKnight had been excited by the success of the magnetite paint on Agent Doggett's truck. Paving the roads with the stuff had been McKnight's idea, and he would see that the magnetite was mined in secret. The General's brother-in-law owned the company that had the state contract for maintaining the roads. 

Of course there was a big flaw in their plans. If a replicant drove onto the road and was instantly atomized, the car he/she was driving would go out of control. McKnight thought it was worth the cost in lives. Frohike hoped that no innocent person would be killed. Unfortunately this was the cost of war. 

Bond walked into the room with their German Shepherd puppy, Gromit, on a leash. He was just getting back from taking her outside for a walk. 

Langly stood. "I'm going to call out for pizza." 

"Hold on, Langly, we're getting low on funds," Byers said. "Melvin, can you make dinner for us?" 

"Sure, but our cupboard is getting pretty bare," Frohike said as he thought about what was in their kitchen. "But, I should be able to scrape together ramen noodles and toast." 

"The puppy eats better than us," Langly griped. 

"I'll pay for the pizzas," Burks offered. 

"Thanks, dude!" Langly said as he hurried to the phone. "I'll call in the order." 

Frohike hated receiving handouts, but, after all, they were trying to save the world. "Langly, order one with mushrooms, sausage, onions, and green peppers." 

"What do you think, three large pizzas?" Langly asked. 

"We missed lunch, so make it five large pizzas," Byers said. "And I'll have shrimp and pineapple on mine." 

Frohike smiled. Byers was always planning ahead, he knew none of them, with the exception of Langly, could eat a whole large pizza. So as usual the frugal gunman was looking out for them by finagling leftovers out of Chuck by ordering more food than they could eat. 

Later in the month, they might have to start inviting themselves over to Mulder's and Skinner's place for dinner. 

* * *

D.C. General Hospital  
Saturday, May 16, 2001  
9:30 p.m. 

Feelings of anxiety and uncertainty weighed on Skinner's mind as he hurried down the hospital corridor. The last thing he wanted to do was leave Fox with only Scully to protect him. But one of the A.D.'s agents had ended up in the hospital in serious condition. He spotted John sitting with several other agents in the waiting area. "Agent Doggett, do you want to fill me in on Agent Reyes condition?" 

"Sir, she's in a coma and I don't have a clue what caused it." John look exhausted as he stood. "We found CGB Spender's body. When I shone the flashlight into the chamber, Agent Reyes screamed and passed out. I'm not sure what caused her reaction ... there was nothing in the chamber she hasn't seen before. The hospital is running a battery of tests." 

"Where's Spender's body?" Skinner asked. 

"In the morgue at Quantico." John moved closer to Skinner and spoke softly, "Mr. Anton performed some sort of ceremony ... he said it was safe for Fox now." 

Skinner wasn't as certain. No, this was too easy, he decided. The old bastard wouldn't have given up the ghost so easily. They moved further down the hallway away from the other agents. 

"Scully is keeping Fox sedated, but I'll need him to evaluate the situation so I'm going to have her wake him," Skinner said. 

"I don't see any point in keeping Fox sedated now that Spender has been neutralized," John said. 

"I'm not so sure that he has been neutralized," Skinner said. "But Fox will be able to determine that better than us." 

"I can't leave until I learn more about Monica's condition." John looked back at the other agents then turned to Skinner. "Do what you have to do, just keep me updated." 

"I'll send Scully over after we wake Fox. She wanted to be here for Agent Reyes." Skinner suspected that the two women had more than a friendship going on between them. "I want to be kept apprised of her condition, Agent," he said curtly before turning and heading off toward the elevator. 

The elevator doors slid open and Skinner stepped inside. He hated waking Fox without knowing if it was safe. As Skinner left the hospital and walked the two blocks to the parking ramp, a sound across the street attracted his attention. When he glanced over four car lanes of busy D.C. traffic his eyes met those of the old hag from his dreams. A delivery van drove by temporarily blocking Skinner's view -- when it had passed the old hag was gone. 

Skinner turned and hurried into the parking ramp, running up the steps to the fourth level. The hag only appeared at dangerous moments in Skinner's life. When he reached his Lexus, Skinner pulled out his cell phone and dialed Scully. His fears grew when she failed to answer. 

The forty minutes it took Skinner to make it home seemed like the longest in his life. His heart nearly stopped when he turned down his street and was greeted by flashing lights on police cars parked in front of his and Fox's house. 

The driveway was blocked, so Skinner had to park down the street. He had put on his suit to go the hospital, giving him an added appearance of authority when he hurried up the sidewalk and flashed his badge. 

"This is my house," Skinner announced. "Does someone want to tell me what's going on?" 

A gray-haired man in his fifties walked over to him. "I'm Detective Ed Saunders." He glanced at Skinner's badge. "A.D. Skinner, we're investigating a homicide ... I'll need to ask you some questions." 

The color drained from Skinner's face. "Who...?" 

"A Mr. Anton was gunned down by Special Agent Dana Scully. She's been taken down to the police station for questioning. Mr. Anton was unarmed..." Saunders looked back at the house as a gurney with a body inside a body bag was wheeled out of the house. "There was another male in the house who was sleeping at the time. It took us a while to wake him and he's still pretty out of it ... I think he might have been drugged." 

"He's my partner," Skinner said, knowing that his relationship with Fox would come out during the investigation, so he might as well be up front. "He's been having problems sleeping and had taken a couple of sleeping pills. If we could talk inside the house, I want to see how Fox is doing." 

"All right." The detective nodded. "Might as well be comfortable." 

Skinner followed Saunders into the house. His eyes met Fox's who was leaning against a wall in the foyer holding Midnight against his bare chest. 

* * *

Standing barefooted on the hardwood floor dressed only in his yellow pajama pants, Mulder tried to calm Midnight who was shivering in fear while Nutmeg's whimpers echoed from the other room. Mulder could use a bit of comforting himself as he glanced bewildered at the puddle of blood and the taped outline where a body had been outside his office doorway. The fog of his drug induced sleep hadn't fully lifted so he had no idea who had died. He met Walter's eyes as his lover walked into the house through the front door. 

"What's going on?" Mulder asked in a husky voice as he leaned against the wall. 

"I'm not quite sure," Walter said. "Scully supposedly shot Mr. Anton." 

The floor moved and Mulder found Walter at his side supporting him. 

Walter turned to the man who had entered the house with him. "I need to help my partner get dressed so we can accompany you back to the police station." 

Saunders shook his head. "I'm sorry; until we take your statements I cannot allow you to be alone together." 

Walter's grip tightened protectively, forcing Mulder to pull away. "Walter, wait here I'll be back in a few minutes." Mulder did not want his lover to be too doting in front of the police. Outside of the FBI, Walter usually didn't care what people thought about them. While Mulder had established working relationships with several large city police departments, he hadn't gotten around to meeting anyone from their small suburban police department. 

"I don't think you should be alone right now," Walter said. "You're still shaky from that sedative you took." 

"I'm fine. Give me five minutes." 

"Okay, five minutes," Walter conceded and turned to Saunters. "I'm going to check on my dog." 

As Mulder headed back down the short hallway into the bedroom his mind tried to figure out what might have caused Scully to kill Mr. Anton. The only reason she would kill anyone was if her or his life was in danger. 

Entering the room, Mulder set Midnight on the bed then stripped off his pajama pants. The young cat was calmer as it stretched then hopped off the bed and wove his body around Mulder's legs. 

If Mulder's life had been in danger that would mean that John had failed to retrieve Spender's body or maybe something had happened to Mr. Anton while they retrieved it. Being a medium, Mr. Anton would have been most susceptible to Spender's spirit. He could have been possessed which would explain why Scully would have killed him. Mulder finished dressing and hurried out of the bedroom. 

He wanted to ask Walter if he'd heard from John, but couldn't in front of the police. It might raise too many questions. He'd have to wait until they were alone. "I'm ready." 

"Are you feeling better?" Walter asked while holding Nutmeg. The golden retriever puppy had more than doubled her size since they had gotten her; soon she'd be too big for Walter to hold. 

"I'm fine." Mulder reached out and scratched Nutmeg behind the ear. "Let's find out from Scully what happened and bring her home." 

"Mr. Mulder, you can ride to the police station with me," Detective Saunders said. "A.D. Skinner, if you'd follow us in your car." 

Walter nodded and went to put Nutmeg back in her room while Mulder followed the detective out the door. 

"I'm trying to remember where I've heard your name before," the Detective said. 

"I used to be an FBI agent and recently I've started my own investigation agency." 

"That's it," Saunders said. "My niece is a detective with the Baltimore P.D. She mentioned you last week." 

"Detective Sandra Saunders?" Mulder climbed in the driver side of the car. He had helped the young energetic Baltimore detective on a case. She'd been to one of the seminars he gave at Quantico two years ago while she was still a rookie, then two weeks ago showed up at his door with a case she wanted advice on off the record. Mulder wasn't averse to doing freebies every now and then. 

"Yep." The Detective nodded as he fastened his seatbelt. "The counsel you gave her helped her to solve her first homicide case. It was really important to her." 

"It was nothing; she already was on the right track." Mulder looked out at the road lit by streetlights as Saunders steered the car down the tree-lined streets. 

"It meant a lot to her and me," Saunders said as he turned into the parking lot at the police station. It was only a mile and a half from Mulder's and Walter's house. 

"I'm sure she'll have a successful career," Mulder said as he opened the car door and climbed out. He was also sure that Detective Saunders would be helpful to them. 

Walter pulled into the parking space next to the detective's car. 

As Mulder watched his lover climb out of the car he felt reassured, knowing that Walter would get Scully out of this mess and they could all go home. Then he remembered Mr. Anton -- the medium won't be going home ever again. Another victim on the long list of those unfortunate enough to cross Mulder's path. Sighing, he followed the detective and Walter into the small suburban police station. 

Across the large open station room, Scully was already pulling on her jacket preparing to leave. Mulder noticed the bruise on the right side of her face and swelling around her eye. 

"Hey, are you all right?" Mulder asked. 

"I'm fine." 

Walter looked down at her. "Detective Saunders didn't mention you were injured." 

"The intruder blindsided me," Scully said. "Sir, the lights were off in the foyer. It was dark ... I thought he had a gun." 

Mulder had to force himself not to touch her or else his touch would heal her bruised face in front of the police officers. Besides, her injuries worked to her advantage. "Scully, your vision was clearly impaired by the blow." 

"I'm sure my partner already noted that in his report," Detective Saunders said. "If Agent Scully would be willing to wait, I'd like to take A.D. Skinner's statement." He turned to Mulder and nodded at a handsome olive-skin man with thick black hair. "My partner, Detective Romano, will take your statement, Mr. Mulder." 

Detective Romano ushered him over to a desk. "This way, sir." 

Nice, Mulder thought as he gazed admiringly at the broad-shouldered Italian bear until he noticed Walter's jaw clenching and eyes narrowing. Shrugging, Mulder gave his lover a reassuring smile as he sat on a chair next to Romano's desk. Mulder had to admit his lover's jealousy was a bit of an ego boost. It's not as if Walter had anything to be jealous over. He was more muscular than Detective Romano and better looking, and, Mulder was reasonably sure more intelligent. 

"Did you know Mr. Anton?" Romano asked as he picked up a pen. 

"Yes." Mulder realized that he'd have to tell the detective all he knew, since it was bound to come out when they interviewed Mrs. Anton. 

"Did you know him on a personal or professional basis?" 

"Mr. Anton was a medium; we hired him to determine if our house was haunted." 

"You believe in ghosts?" 

"Yes." 

"Did Mr. Anton find any ghosts?" 

"Mr. Anton concluded that our house wasn't haunted." 

"How long ago was that?" 

"About five weeks ago." 

"Do you know why he was at your house tonight?" 

"No." Mulder could have elaborated but there was really no reason for him to go into what he knew about Mr. Anton's involvement with the FBI in recovering CGB Spender's body. The interview lasted another twenty minutes before they were allowed to leave. Once in the car, Mulder was finally able to ask Walter about John. 

* * *

D.C. General Hospital  
Sunday, May 17, 2001  
1:30 a.m. 

Doggett rose from the hard plastic chair in the waiting room at the hospital as Walter, Fox, and Dana walked into the room. The other agents who had been with Doggett had gone home hours ago, leaving him to his silent broodings. 

"John, how's Monica doing?" Dana asked. 

"Her condition has the doctors baffled," Doggett sighed tiredly. "All of her vitals are normal ... they cannot find a reason for her present condition." 

"Do you want me to..." Fox said. 

"No." Doggett shook his head. "Look, guys, something happened in that mine that caused Monica to fall into a coma and until we can determine what that was I think it's better to let her be." 

"You might be right," Walter said. "Mr. Anton is dead." 

Doggett felt like he had been punched in the gut. "How?" 

"I shot him," Dana said with a sad expression. 

It was then that he noticed the bruise on the side of her face. "What happened?" 

"He got into the house and attacked me." She frowned. "I thought he had a gun." 

Doggett looked over at Fox with genuine concern, knowing they had somehow failed to contain Spender's spirit. "Should you be awake?? 

"It can't be helped," Fox said. "Can you describe the ceremony Mr. Anton performed on the smoker's body?" 

"I was pretty busy with Monica," Doggett said as he tried to recall just what Anton had done. "He chanted something in Latin then poured sea salt onto the floor." 

Fox frowned. 

"What's wrong?" Walter asked. 

"That's not the ceremony to contain a spirit!" Fox paced across the waiting room to the window. He stood there silently for several moments staring out into the darkness before turning back to face the room. "Mr. Anton must have been possessed after you opened the chamber. I'm going to have to do it myself." 

"You can't. Tell me how to do it," Doggett said. The last thing he wanted was Fox within a mile of that bastard's body. 

Fox gave him a small smile and shook his head. "Sorry, John, the ceremony has to be performed by a believer." 

"I'll do it," Walter said. 

"No, it's too dangerous," Fox said. 

"Stuff it, Fox!" Walter growled. "Show me what to do and I'll get it done!" 

That growl sent a jolt of arousal straight to Doggett's cock. He had decided to take Walter and Fox up on their offer for him to move in with them. The decision had been hard. In order to move in with them, Doggett would have to quit the FBI. It would be impossible for him to remain if it ever became public knowledge that he was living with two men -- one of them being his direct supervisor. Even with Walter retiring in a little over a year, the homophobic attitudes in the lower ranks would make life too difficult for Doggett to remain. On the bright side, he could become a partner with Fox in the detective agency. Being a private dick had always been a fantasy of Doggett's. 

"John?" Dana's voice pulled Doggett back to the present. "I'll stay here, why don't you go home and get some sleep." 

"I'm going with Walter to Quantico, we'll drop Fox off at the Gunmen's place," Doggett said. 

"Don't I get a say in this?" Fox snapped. 

"Not this time," Walter said. "C'mon, you can tell us what we need to do on the way over to the Gunmen's." 

"I'm going with you to Quantico," Fox said, standing his ground. 

"No!" 

"You need me!" 

"I need you alive and safe!" Walter glared at him, trying to in vain to intimidate Fox. 

Doggett knew that Walter's deepest fear was losing Fox again; a fear that Doggett shared as well. "Fox, let us try first. If we run into problems we'll come and get you." 

"If you run into problems, you might not be able to come and get me." 

"Okay, give us two hours," Doggett said. "If we're not back to the gunmen's place by then you can come and get us." 

"I'll give you a half hour," Fox said. "It shouldn't take you any longer than that to perform the ceremony." 

"Okay, deal," Walter, clearly relieved, said before turning to address Dana. "If there is any change in Agent Reyes' condition call me." 

"Yes, sir," She replied, settling onto one of the chairs to wait. 

* * *

Quantico  
Sunday, May 17, 2001  
5:30 a.m. 

A thick fog slithered around the outside of the truck as Skinner pulled into the parking lot at Quantico. This was the first time they had encountered fog on their drive to Arlington. It seemed to only affect this small area. Skinner couldn't even see the parking lot's lights or the large building itself. He drove cautiously, trying to follow the white lines painted on the blacktop. 

"Strange," John said, his brows crinkling with concern. "I've never seen fog like this before." 

"It's unnatural." Skinner eyes shifted briefly off the road and onto John's face. "We're going to have to stay close -- this fog may be meant to separate us." 

John nodded. "How many people usually work here on a Sunday morning?" 

"This time of the morning there should be only six security guards on duty." Skinner parked the truck. The headlights permeated the fog, shining on a small portion of sidewalk that would lead to the building. 

"Do you remember what to do?" John asked. 

"Don't worry, I memorized what Fox told me," Skinner said as he opened the door of the truck. As wisps of fog touched his bare flesh an indescribable fear seized him. In the past, Skinner had encountered evil but never anything so purely evil that it made it impossible for him to move. He fought back by picturing Fox in his mind's eye and the undying love he felt for him then Skinner glanced over at John and imagined the happiness and love all three of them shared. The fog hissed and shrunk back as if the man's thoughts were painful to it. 

"Walt?" John's voice quivered. "I can't move ... what's happening?" 

"It's the smoker," Skinner said as he reached into the backseat for the flashlight and satchel. "Fight against it by thinking happy thoughts." 

With the satchel swung over his shoulder, Skinner turned on the flashlight then hurriedly climbed out of the truck and walked around to the passenger side. John was just climbing out. 

"It seems to be working," John said as the thick fog surrounded them but did not make physical contact. 

"What are you thinking about?" Skinner asked, wanting to keep them both focused on pleasant thoughts so their minds didn't contemplate what was waiting for them in the morgue inside Quantico. 

John stayed close by Skinner's side as they moved toward where the building should be. "I've decided to take you and Fox up on your offer and move in with you." 

"That's good news!" Skinner couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. The fog howled and shrank away even further. "What are you going to do with your house?" 

"I'm going to turn it into a rental," John said, smiling. "I figure since I'm going to be quitting the FBI that I might need the extra income." 

"You're quitting?" Skinner hated for John to quit just to make them happy. 

"Don't worry, Walt. I'm more or less looking forward to working with Fox in our detective agency." 

Skinner and Fox had offered John an equal partnership in Last Chance Investigations if he was interested but he never said if he was or wasn't until then. "That puts my mind at ease. I didn't like Fox working alone in the detective agency, and I still have a full year left to work before I can retire." 

They reached the glass doors leading into the building and found them encased in a solid layer of ice at least an inch thick. The whole outside of the building was covered in thick coating of ice. 

"Now what?" John asked. 

"If we don't get in there and take care of that bastard's evil spirit in the next forty minutes, Fox is going to show up here." The last thing Skinner wanted was Fox putting his life at risk by coming there. 

"It's going to take us at least a half hour to chip through the ice," John said. 

"No, there's another way inside," Skinner grabbed John's hand and led him across the lawn and around to the back of the building. The fog parted as they approached. The building had a maintenance shaft that went down to the basement. The basement contained the heating, ventilation, and electrical mechanisms for the building. It also contained the morgue and backup computer servers. 

The A.D. was worried about the security guards inside the building. Were they still alive? He thought about calling for backup but decided it was too dangerous. If they were successful in containing the smoker's spirit then this nightmare would end without having to involve anyone else. 

The service shaft was padlocked shut. Skinner reached into his pocket and pulled out a skeleton key. There was a video surveillance camera that focused on the entrance to the shaft but because of the fog it was rendered useless. 

It took both him and John to pull the heavy iron lid open. 

"Oh Jesus," John swore as the smell hit them. 

"Do you want to wait here?" Skinner asked as he covered his mouth and nose with his hand. The foul smell was equivalent to thousands of rotting corpses mixed with feces and sulfur. Then there was the heat that rose up from the bowels of the building. 

"Think pleasant thoughts, Walt," John said as he swung his long lean legs over the metal rim and onto the ladder going down. "My family lived near a pig farm that smelled worse." 

Skinner smiled at his lover's bravado before following him down into the darkness below. 

* * *

Inside a silver Lexus parked across the street from Quantico, Mulder stared in awe at the fog covered grounds. The sun as it rose in the cloudless sky, made the isolated patch of thick fog seem even more surreal. 

Mulder had only waited fifteen minutes at the Gunmen's headquarters after Walter and John left before following them. No way was he going to allow his lovers to place their lives in danger without him there to provide backup. Mulder admired Walter's open-mindedness and John's dogged-determination, but neither of them had hands on experience in the supernatural. Maybe that wasn't true, John had the X-Files and Walter had his first experience with the supernatural in 'Nam. Still neither of them had Mulder's vast knowledge of the paranormal. 

Climbing out of the Lexus, Mulder leaned against it to watch the fog. He'd give his lovers another half hour before going in after them. 

_Son._ A deep voice sounded inside his head. 

A shiver ran down Mulder's spine. Sensing, a presence behind him, he spun to see who was addressing him. As his gaze fell on the face of his nemesis, Mulder fought off a panic attack. 

"I'm not your son!" he snarled with as much bravado as he could muster while holding onto the door handle of the car for support. All the nightmares onboard the alien spaceship came flooding back; memories that Mulder had tried to bury. "What do you want?" 

The alien bounty hunter stepped closer until they stood face-to-face. He continued to speak to him telepathically. _The human species is unique in the way they procreate and raise their young._ He studied Mulder's face with an ice cold evaluation. _When you were born you shared many traits with your human mother. It was the only reason I allowed them to keep you. It took longer for my genetic traits to develop within you ... son._

"Most fathers don't participate in torturing their son!" Mulder wanted to knock that smug look off the morph's face. "What are you doing here?" 

_The experiment was necessary._ The morph placed a hand over Mulder's heart. _If you had been human you'd now be a slave programmed to serve our needs. Instead your body fought off the alterations and cured itself._

"It was Scully who cured me." 

_With an off the shelf antiviral?_

Mulder had to admit the alien had a point. A point that he had discussed months ago with John. "That doesn't explain what you're doing here." 

_We've been monitoring your activities. The magnetite will not keep you safe._

"It might not be able to keep me safe, but it will destroy any replicants and super-soldiers who come into contact with it." 

The morph moved even closer until he had Mulder pressed against the side of the car. _You'll stop all activity with the magnetite._

"And if I don't?" 

_I'll return you to the ship and you'll never see this planet again._

A bright flash of light and a loud clack of thunder shook the car. It came from the fog surrounding the building. 

"I'll think about it," Mulder said as his concern for Walter and John overrode any fears for his own safety. "If there isn't anything else, I have something I need to do." 

"You have seven Earth days," the morph said, speaking out loud for the first time while staring deeply into Mulder's eyes before moving away. 

Without glancing at the morph, Mulder ran across the street toward the fog. He wasn't sure how he'd get through without being electrocuted. As he neared, the fog parted clearing a path up the long sidewalk straight to the front doors of the building. "Welcome to my web said the spider to the fly," Mulder muttered as he raced up the sidewalk into the building through the front door. 

* * *

Doggett felt like a rag doll as he was shaken then tossed across the room, hitting the wall. He felt a sharp pain as the bone in his arm snapped. It wasn't a fair fight. It was pretty hard to fight someone he couldn't even see. 

"JOHN!" Walter called as the A.D. pulled himself back to his feet. 

"Don't worry about me!" Doggett growled as he was yanked back to his feet and lifted into the air. "Finish it!" 

Without another word Walter turned hurried into the morgue, pulling the mason jar full of sea salt out of the satchel. He was lucky it hadn't been broken. 

As Doggett hung in the air, he watched Walter for as long as he could before being tossed across the room this time hitting the door jam into the morgue. He collapsed on the floor and watched with blurred vision as Walter approached the autopsy table. 

Before Walter could reach the table Spender's ghost materialized in front of him. 

"Tut-tut-tut ... A.D. Skinner, you didn't think I'd allow you near my body." The ghost smiled exposing a mouthful of sharp, nicotine-stained teeth. "Fox is here and as soon as I kill you and that other buffoon, I plan to spend many hours getting more intimate with him." 

"NOOOOoooo!" an angry wail filled the room and Krycek appeared out of thin air running at full speed; he plowed into the smoker sending them both flying through the nearest wall. 

Not wasting any time, Walter started pouring the sea salt on the floor around the autopsy table. He chanted in Latin as he formed a complete circle then stepping inside he forced opened the mouth of the corpse and filled it with salt. 

Doggett heard footsteps running down the hallway; he turned his head to see Fox racing toward him. 

"Are you all right?" Fox asked as he kneeled at Doggett's side. 

"If you wouldn't mind," Doggett said, holding up his broken arm for Fox to heal then relished the healing warmth of Fox's touch. 

Suddenly Spender reappeared in the morgue. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" 

Fox and Doggett watched as Walter set the mason jar beside the corpse's head. He placed a silver dollar at the bottom of the jar then added dried wolfsbane as he chanted the final spell in Latin, Walter lit the wolfsbane. 

"NO!" Spender's spirit turned to smoke and was sucked inside the mason jar. Walter quickly sealed the jar with the glass lid. 

"Is that it?" Doggett asked. "Can't he get out?" 

"No," Fox said. "He's trapped until someone reverses the spell." 

Walter put the jar into the satchel. "I'd like to get rid of this as soon as possible." 

Doggett stood. "If it wasn't for Krycek, we'd be dead." 

"I know," Walter sighed. 

"What happened?" Fox asked. 

Walter looked at Fox. "His ghost distracted Spender long enough for me to perform the ceremony." 

"Let's sweep up the salt so we can leave," Doggett said. 

"Can you and Fox take care of it," Walter said, "I want to check on the guards." 

"Sure." Doggett headed over to the janitor's closet to get a broom while Walter headed to the elevator. 

"I'm so relieved he's finally gone," Fox said as he stared at Spender's body. 

"Now we can focus on getting rid of the aliens," Doggett said as he swept the salt into a pile. 

Fox swallowed. "Yeah." 

* * *

Home  
Sunday, May 17, 2001  
6:30 p.m. 

It was early evening when they finally arrived back at the house, and Skinner was exhausted. He and John had driven up to the cabin and buried the mason jar deep in the forest. None of them had wanted the jar inside their home. Fox had decided against accompanying them; instead he went straight home to check on their pets. 

The guards at Quantico had been asleep and were mortified to be awoken by an Assistant Director. Skinner suspected that the smoker had something to do with their state. Still he had enjoyed barking at them. The fog had been gone and the sun was shining brightly when they left Quantico. Even with their victory and the perfect weather, Skinner didn't feel victorious. Partly his feelings had to do with Krycek. The hatred Skinner had for the man in life was tempered by the guilt he felt over gunning him down in cold blood. 

What a day. Skinner hadn't gotten any sleep in almost forty-eight hours and intended to go straight to bed. 

John parked in the driveway. "I'm going to head home." 

"Are you sure?" Skinner asked. "You're welcome to spend the night." 

"All that I want to do right now is sleep." John smiled. "I'll see you at work in the morning. I need to turn in my resignation, so you'll have time to find someone to help Monica on the X-Files." 

"Don't you want to come in and tell Fox that you've decided to move in with us?" 

John yawned. "I'll call him in the morning." 

Skinner opened the passenger door and climbed out. "Drive safely." 

The kitchen light was on and the delicious aroma of meat roasting reminded Skinner he hadn't eaten yet. In the kitchen Fox stood at the stove with his back to him. Skinner never could get enough of looking at his lover's backside. The way the jeans molded to Fox's firm round ass and long legs. 

"Hi." Fox smiled as he glanced over his shoulder then replaced the lid on a sauce pan on the stove. "Where's John?" 

"He was tired and headed home to get some sleep." 

"Scully's over at Monica's place, and she took Nutmeg with her," Fox said. "So I guess we have the place to ourselves." 

The desire to taste Fox's sweet lips had Skinner pulling his lover into his arms and kissing him. It seemed like it had been ages since he held Fox in his arms; he felt the passion returned with equal fervor. Long fingers caressed the back of Skinner's scalp as Fox kissed him back. 

The timer on the stove chimed. Fox swore and pulled away. "Do you want to eat first? Or I could put the meatloaf away for tomorrow." 

"Mm, I love your meatloaf," Skinner said as his stomach growled, reminding him it had been over twenty-four hours since he had eaten last. "Let's eat first then we can go to bed." 

"All right, I do need to talk to you about something that happened this morning," Fox said as he pulled the meatloaf out of the oven. 

"Does it involve Krycek?" Skinner grabbed two plates out of the cabinet and set them on the counter. 

"No." Fox sliced the meatloaf and placed a couple of slices on each plate while Skinner scooped the green beans out of the sauce pan. "Walter, the alien bounty hunter approached me outside of Quantico." 

Skinner felt his throat constrict. "What did he want?" 

Fox took the sauce pan from him and finished scooping the beans onto the plates. "He wants us to stop using the magnetite." 

"Is that all? Just stop using the magnetite?" Skinner knew there was more and he was afraid of what Fox is going to say next. 

"He gave me a week to decide. If we don't stop, he threatened to take me again." 

"Then we'll stop!" Skinner wasn't going to lose Fox again. 

"No ... we can't." Fox look into Skinner's eyes. "Don't you see? What we're doing scares him, which means we're on the right track. We need to continue with our plans." 

"But _how_ can I protect you?" 

"He said the magnetite won't protect me, but I think he was lying." Fox carried the plates over to the table. "Grab the catsup." 

Skinner got the catsup from the refrigerator. "How much magnetite do you think will keep you safe?" 

"I'm not sure..." Fox picked up his fork. "What we already have on the driveway and sidewalk might be enough." 

Skinner pursed his lips in thought then said, "I'm going to call Chuck after dinner about coating our roof with magnetite. We'll turn this place into a fortress." 

"Let's try not to turn our house into a lightning magnet," Fox said, pushing around the green beans on his plate. 

At that moment, Skinner realized his lover was putting on a brave front to cover up how terrified he was. Skinner reached out and took Fox's hand in his. "Don't worry, Fox. John and I will do whatever it takes to protect you." 

With eyes suddenly brimming with tears, Fox moved over to sit on his lover's lap. "I'm scared," he confessed. 

Shivers shook Fox's body as Skinner held him and spoke softly, "It's going to be all right." 

"I-I don't want to be taken again." Fox buried his face in the crook of Skinner's neck. "I remember what happened to me onboard that spaceship. I haven't been able to lock the memories away again. The pain..." 

Skinner held him securely as he tried to comprehend the horrors his lover had been through. Finding Fox's scarred and tortured body in the woods after his abduction was something Skinner would never forget. He wanted revenge against the aliens, and he was going to get it. After several minutes Skinner kissed the side of Fox's face. "Why don't you put the leftovers away while I call Chuck and the Gunmen?" 

"I'm sorry, Walter," Fox said as he started to stand. 

"You have nothing to apologize for," Skinner said, pulling him back down on his lap. 

"You and John almost got killed this morning because of me and now you're risking your lives for me again..." 

Skinner stopped any further words with a kiss, literally sucking his lover's breath away. When Fox started to return the kiss Skinner pulled away and gave him a stern look, making sure he had Fox's attention. "Don't you dare try to play the martyr and go off on your own. Until we defeat the aliens, you're not leaving the house." 

"It could be years..." 

"It won't be years." Skinner smiled. "Now put the food away. Tomorrow I'll take a meatloaf sandwich with me for lunch." 

Fox stood and picked up the plates. "You're going to trust me here alone?" 

"Unless I can hire the gunmen to baby sit," Skinner quipped. But he was going to send John over to guard Fox. It would give John a chance to talk to Fox about his decision to move in with them and quit the FBI. 

"If you want sex tonight then you better not hire the gunmen," Fox said. 

"I was joking." 

"It was a pretty lame joke." Fox disappeared into the kitchen. 

Skinner smiled, sensing that everything was going to be all right. He headed into Fox's office to make his phone calls. 

* * *

Home  
Thursday, May 21, 2001  
9:30 a.m. 

After Doggett made up his mind to quit the FBI and move in with Fox and Walter, everything proceeded quickly. He wasn't one to procrastinate once a decision had been made. Plus he wanted to be around to protect Fox 24/7 if needed. The next day, he planned to list his house with the online classified section of the local news station web site. 

He moved his suits into Walter's large walk-in closet. Walter didn't have as many suits as Fox had. Still the closet was as large as a small bedroom and had more than enough room for his and Walter's clothes with space to spare. 

Monday morning, Fox had been a little put out when Doggett had showed up at the house. Swearing at him to get out! That he didn't need a fucking baby sitter! That surly mood changed when Doggett informed him that he had quit the FBI and was taking them up on their offer to become a partner in Last Chance Investigation Agency. When Doggett finally mentioned that he was moving in with them, the smile that spread across Fox's lips was like a soothing sip of water. Of course that changed as soon as Walter had gotten home and handed Doggett a twenty for baby sitting. Apparently Fox hadn't appreciated Walter's sense of humor. 

"John, where do you want these?" Fox asked as he stood outside the closet holding a large box. 

"In here. That contains my shoes." 

"You know, Scully doesn't approve of our living arrangement," Fox said, setting the box down on the floor. 

"She'll have to get used to it." Doggett opened the box. "Because I'm staying." 

Fox smiled and kneeled next to him. He chuckled as he looked into the box. "You wrapped each of your shoes in newspaper?" 

"I didn't want the polish on my dress shoes to scuff." Doggett unwrapped the shoes and boots and place them on the shoe rack. "Chuck should be here anytime with the compound for the roof. At least we have a nice day to work outside." 

"I asked Frohike to watch William while we worked on the roof," Fox said. 

Doggett nodded. Scully had gone back to work on Monday and had her mom lined up to baby sit, but Maggie had to rush out to Idaho on Tuesday to help her son Charlie whose wife had abruptly left, leaving him with their three young children. Until Maggie returned on Saturday, Fox had volunteered to watch William. 

Midnight walked into the closet and sniffed Doggett shoes. 

"Hey, cat," Doggett said, picking the young cat up. 

Doggett preferred cats over dogs. He liked the independent nature of the creatures. The cat purred as he cuddled it against his chest. 

"He caught his first mouse down in the wine cellar last night," Fox said and chuckled. "Walter didn't appreciate Midnight leaving the dead mouse in his shoe this morning." 

"He just wanted to share," Doggett said. "Good cat." 

"We're slowly getting him used to the backyard." Fox scratched the cat behind the ear and it started purring louder. "I hope the fence will keep him in the yard." 

"Not likely. This guy will be able to leap over that six foot fence in no time." Doggett set the cat on the floor and finished arranging his shoes. 

"I don't want to keep him inside." Fox sighed. "But I don't want him to be injured or killed when roaming the neighborhood. What do you think?" 

"He's fixed, let him roam; he won't go far." Doggett stood. "There're no busy roads in this neighborhood, and most people drive slow because of the children. Midnight should be fine." 

They walked back into the bedroom. William was on the bed dressed in a lightweight onesie and trying to get his toes in his mouth. Fox had a motion swing in his office that he used for William when he needed to keep an eye on him. The baby was put on their bed when it was naptime. 

"We should get another crib for down here," Doggett said, watching as Fox scooped William up in his arms. The baby beamed with a bright toothless smile. "It won't be too much longer before he's crawling." 

"Once Mrs. Scully returns, a second crib won't be necessary," Fox said then sighed as he kissed the top of the baby's head. "Besides I have a feeling that Scully is going to be moving to another home with Monica in the near future." 

"I've noticed..." Doggett knew Monica was bisexual, but he never would have pegged Dana as a lesbian. So yesterday he had been surprised when he spied her and Monica in an intimate moment. The two women hadn't noticed him as he quietly backed out of the doorway. Monica had fully recovered from the coma, but she couldn't remember what she had seen to cause it. Now she sported a streak of white in her dark hair. Doggett sensed that Fox didn't like the idea of losing William. "Maybe Scully will decide to stay here until William is older." 

"She won't. Monica's illness reminded Scully of how short life was." Fox frowned, and then hugged William. "Maybe we can find them a house in the neighborhood." 

"Now that's not a bad idea," Doggett said. People were constantly moving in this suburb; a lot of them had jobs in D.C. dependent upon which political party was in power. "We'll still be close enough to help out with William." 

"I love you." Fox smiled. 

The look in Fox's eyes made Doggett's legs weak; he leaned in and kissed him. If William hadn't been between them, Doggett would have thrown Fox on the bed and made love to him. There was time for that later. Their kiss ended when Frohike announced his arrival by calling out from the foyer. 

"We better get started on the roof," Fox said. 

Doggett nodded and followed him out of the room. That night would be the first night that he'd sleep with his lovers as a permanent member of their family. In his gut, Doggett knew that he had just made the right decision. 

* * *

X-Files Office  
Friday, May 22, 2001  
2:30 p.m. 

Scully glanced up from her paperwork and looked across the small office at Monica who was entering a report on her laptop. Never had Scully thought she'd end up back in the X-Files office. After maternity leave she had planned to teach at Quantico. But with John quitting the FBI so suddenly that left a position open. Not that Scully had to take the position, but she wasn't about to allow a less experienced agent to protect her lover's back. 

After a long talk with Mulder, Scully was now contemplating asking Monica to move in with her. Of course it was a tough decision to make after just moving in with Mulder and Skinner. She didn't want William to be without a direct male influence in his life, but she had a problem with John moving in with them and how that might affect William as he got older. It was one thing explaining two men being in love and sleeping together, it was another to explain a threesome. Mulder solved her dilemma over dinner last night, when he mentioned that the brown brick house around the corner from their place was for sale. 

Scully knew just the house he was talking about -- a remodeled bungalow that she had admired on walks around the neighborhood. She had enough in savings for a good down payment but it would be tough making the monthly payments. She hadn't planned to move again unless she found someone who would be willing to devote herself to Scully and her son. Scully studied the beautiful brunette and felt her heart flutter. 

The difficult part for Scully was expressing her feelings and desires to Monica. Scully never was a very open person, preferring to hide her emotions behind a stoic demeanor. Now it was time for her to seize the moment and open up to the woman she had come to love or forever live to regret her silence. 

"Mon," she began. 

"Hmm?" Monica looked up from her laptop. 

"Let's go for a walk outside." 

"It's raining," Monica said. 

"We'll take our umbrellas." Scully stood and walked over to the coat rack. "C'mon, I need to get something off my chest." 

"Oh?" Monica looked at Scully's chest and raised an eyebrow. "Should we get a room?" 

"Maybe later." Umbrella in hand, Scully stepped out of the office with Monica close on her heel. 

"So where are we walking to?" 

"The mall ... maybe the Lincoln Memorial if it's raining too hard to talk in the open." 

"Is something wrong?" Monica asked as they waited for the elevator. "You seem tense." 

"I'm not tense -- I just have something important I want to discuss with you." Okay, who was she trying to fool, she was tense. It wasn't every day that she was going to propose to another person. Scully knew Monica had feelings for her, but she wasn't sure if they included spending the rest of their lives together. 

They walked in silence side-by-side down the street with the loud plop plop of raindrops hitting their umbrellas and the pavement. Their shoes and lower legs were soaked by the time they walked up the steps to the Lincoln Memorial. 

"Dana, I hope this is really important because these shoes are -- were Delman's." 

"It's important to me," Scully said as she walked over to stare up at the large statue of Lincoln. "I've always had a hard time allowing anyone to get too close. It was one of the reasons that Mulder and I never got together." 

"And the other reason?" Monica asked. 

"Skinner. He swooped in and grabbed him out from under me." Scully smiled. She didn't begrudge the two men their relationship but at times she envied them. "It's probably for the best because if I had gotten together with Mulder it would have ended badly and I would never have discovered this other part of myself that needed something more ... someone different." 

"Dana, what are you trying to say?" 

Scully took a deep breath and turned to face Monica. It was now or never. "I've fallen in love with you and want to bring our relationship to the next level. I want us to move in together." 

"I guess that was worth ruining my shoes over." Monica smiled. "Where would we live? My building doesn't allow kids, and I don't think the A.D. would welcome another person under his roof..." 

Scully felt a sense of relief; leave it to Monica to make up her mind on the spot. "You know that house that we pass whenever we take William for a buggy ride around the block?" 

"You mean the one with the wide eaves, decorative braces, lovely landscaping, and long driveway?" 

"Yeah, the bungalow. It went up for sale yesterday." 

"Cool. Let's call the realtor and make an offer." 

"Don't you want to discuss us first? Or even see the house?" 

"What's to discuss?" Monica's smile grew. "We love each other and both like that house. Well at least the outside of that house." 

This was going to be an interesting relationship. While Scully liked to analyze everything to death, Monica was a spontaneous creature of instinct. "Okay, Mon, let's compromise and call the realtor; make an appointment to view the house then we can make an offer on the spot if we both like it." 

"You know what's best about that house?" Monica asked. 

"No what?" 

"Just around the corner are willing and able baby sitters." 

"I hadn't considered that aspect," Scully said. While the houses weren't next door their backyards would be kiddy corner from each other. "I did consider that it would be beneficial to William to be close to his father." 

Monica moved closer and wrapped her arms around Scully. "Plus John and the A.D. will be good male role models for him." 

"There is that," Scully said then glanced around before leaning in to kiss Monica quickly on the lips. "Let's get back to the office so we can leave." 

They opened their umbrellas and walked holding hands back to the Hoover building. 

* * *

The Bungalow  
Friday, May 22, 2001  
5:30 p.m. 

The house had incredible woodwork and the rooms had a homey feeling to them, Mulder thought as he held William while following Scully, Monica, and the realtor through the house. The rooms were empty; the previous owner had lost the place to foreclosure. 

"They don't build places like this anymore," the realtor, Margaret Hansen, said. "The front portion of the house is the original built in the twenties, the master bedroom, bath, garage, and rec room were added in the eighties, and the kitchen was remodeled in the nineties." 

"The china cabinet is beautiful," Scully said. 

"It has all of its original hardware and leaded glass," Hansen said. 

"Dana, look they have a fireplace in the kitchen area," Monica called from the other room. 

Mulder watched the realtor's face light up at the scent of a quick sale. 

"The house is for immediate possession," Hansen said. "If your loan is approved, I can schedule the closing for next Friday, May 29th for you and your husband." She looked at Mulder. 

"He's a friend," Scully said. 

"Your partner?" the realtor looked baffled until Monica came floating back into the room and placed her arm around Scully's waist. 

"This place has good vibes," Monica said. "The room upstairs will make a great playroom for William." 

John came strolling in from outside. "The foundation appears to be in great shape. I still think you should hire someone to do a thorough inspection of the house." 

"Thanks, John, I'll hire someone tomorrow." Scully turned to Hansen. "We'd like to make an offer on the house, but have it contingent upon there being no major structural or electrical problems after the person I hire is able to do an inspection of the property." 

The realtor nodded. "I doubt he'll find anything wrong with this place, but I'll put it in the contract." 

"Then let's get my offer written up," Scully said. 

Mulder had enjoyed having Scully and William living with them, but he knew his former partner would be more content to have a home of her own. Besides in two days he might no longer be around to watch William grow up. Walter and John had been trying to take his mind off the alien's threat, but it was weighing heavier on his mind. After the following day he'd literally be a prisoner in his own home, until General McKnight and his team defeated the aliens. That was if the fortification they'd done to their home this week actually worked. 

"C'mon, Fox, let's get home," John said. "Walter called; he's stopping at the Blue Moon caf, for take out." He turned to Monica. "I hope you're staying for dinner." 

"I'm staying; Dana and I have a lot of plans to make. If we get this house we'll be moving next weekend." 

"We'll see you back at the house," John said as he turned back to Mulder. "Let me carry him back to the house." 

Mulder passed the baby to John. "He needs a diaper change." 

"Now you tell me." John cradled the baby securely against his chest as they walked out the door. 

They walked past the large colonial on the corner next to their place. The owners were hardly ever home. Mulder had only met them once. They hired a landscape service to keep the exterior of their house in great shape. The lots in the neighborhood were all large. 

Mulder felt the prickling in his skull that meant a replicant was nearby. They made it to their driveway when the replicant walked across the street. She was wearing a military uniform. 

"What?" John turned and looked at the woman who had Mulder's attention. 

"Replicant," Mulder said, watching as the woman's hand turned into a sharp blade. There was no doubt what she intended to do, when she got close to the driveway she started shaking and her body dissolved and was pulled into the magnetite treated blacktop. 

"Let's get inside the house," John said. His face had lost all color as his eyes hardened and jaw clenched. Once they were inside he passed William to Mulder. "I'm going to call Walter, change your son." 

Loud pounding echoed in Mulder's head as his heart beat faster than normal. "It's going to be all right," he said as he laid his son on the sofa. Not that he really believed his own words, but it helped him to get his emotions under control. Mulder had to believe John and Walter would do everything to protect him. He just hoped they didn't blame themselves if he was abducted again. 

* * *

Hurrying into the house, Skinner set the large takeout bags on the kitchen counter. When he received John's call, Skinner had been at the Blue Moon caf, picking up their dinner. 

"Fox!" he called, hurrying toward his lover's office. 

"I'm fine," Fox said, looking up from where he sat on the leather sofa, cradling the baby in his arms. Their cat was sitting on the cushion behind Fox's head, while their puppy was following John who was pacing the length of the office; they stopped when Skinner entered the room. Nutmeg barked and ran over to greet her master. 

"The magnetite worked," John said. "But I think we should widen the parameter around our house. If the replicant had had a gun, she could have easily killed us from across the street." 

Skinner nodded in agreement. He had to be strong and not allow fears of losing Fox make him useless. He needed to focus on their situation and find solutions to protect his family. "Gideon's brother is preparing an experimental batch of the road compound," Skinner said, kneeling to pet the puppy. "He should have enough to do our neighborhood. If it works, he'll start adding the magnetite to all of the paving compound citywide. By the end of the summer, the whole D.C. area should be deadly to replicants and aliens." The A.D. was confident that they would win, now that they knew the aliens' weakness. 

Fox seemed to brighten. "Then I'll be able to get out of the house and go jogging around the neighborhood and travel within the D.C. area?" 

"By this fall you should be able to. But until we're sure it's safe I want John or myself to be with you at all times," Skinner said. 

"That's fine," Fox said. "I still want you and John to get the work done on our cabin this summer and buy that pontoon. Maybe next summer I'll be able to join you." 

"We'll play it by ear," John said. "We're not leaving you alone." 

Skinner agreed. Neither he nor John would go off to the cabin together. Fox needed their protection. But maybe they could go separately and hire some contractors to work on the cabin. "The food is getting cold, let's put William in his swing in the kitchen." 

"What did you get?" Fox asked as handed William over to Skinner. 

"Vegetable lasagna, garlic bread, and a mixed green salad." The A.D. cradled the small baby in the crook of his strong arm. "Did Scully like the house?" 

"She and Monica are making an offer," Fox said. "They should be back here for dinner at any second." 

"John, have you found anyone to rent your place?" Skinner asked. 

"I have a couple of prospects that I'm running background checks on." 

"Things are changing fast," Skinner said as he placed William in his swing. The baby was sound asleep. Even though it'd only been a month since Scully moved in with them, Skinner had grown attached to the baby; when Scully moved he was going to miss having William there. 

Fox was getting dishes out of the cabinet while John pulled the takeout containers from the bags. As they were dishing the food onto plates, Dana and Monica walked into the house. 

"Mm, it smells so good," Monica said. 

Dana nodded in agreement as she kneeled next to the swing to check on her baby. "Monica and I will eat in the kitchen so we can keep an eye on William." 

Skinner glanced at Dana as he got the wine glasses out of the cabinet. "Fox said you and Agent Reyes made an offer on the house." 

"The place was as nice on the inside as it was on the outside," Dana said. "We should be closing on it next Friday. I want to see if my Mom wouldn't consider moving in with us to take care of William." 

"That's a practical idea. Do you think your Mom would want to move in?" Skinner asked. 

"I'm not sure ... it depends on how she'll feel about Monica and me living together." 

"Your Mom seems like an understanding woman. I'm sure it will work out." Skinner walked into the dining room to join his lovers. "John, after Scully moves, why don't you claim the front bedroom upstairs for your office?" 

John nodded. "I was going to talk to you about setting up an office in one of the upstairs bedrooms." 

Skinner had to admit that he was glad Scully had decided to move to her own place with Agent Reyes. Since John had moved in, it had been uncomfortable with her living there while he and John were still working on their relationship. It was times like these when Skinner envied Fox who had no problem being openly affectionate with him or John in front of Scully. Skinner had no problem touching or kissing Fox with Scully watching, in fact he used the opportunities as a way of reminding her just whom Fox belong to. However, it was awkward showing the same type of affection to John in front of her. John on the other hand seemed amused by his awkwardness around Scully. 

Dinner passed in comfortable silence. Each of them seemed to be lost in their own thoughts. After dinner, Fox did the dishes and Skinner and John took the puppy for a walk, while the women and baby disappeared upstairs to Scully's room. 

The sun was just starting to set. Skinner held Nutmeg's leash while John carried the poop-scoop and a paper bag. 

Skinner finally broached the subject that was on both of their minds. "We're going to have to be extra vigilant over the weekend and in the coming months." 

"Don't worry, one of us will stick to Fox like glue," John said as they stood watching the puppy do her business on their neighbor's lawn. 

They both had their guns strapped to their belts with magnetite coated bullets in the clips. Skinner was comforted by the knowledge that Fox had his weapon and was a crack shot. "We're going to have to guard him until the threat is over -- it could be months or years." 

"They won't take him again ... we won't let them," John said, using the poop-scoop and depositing the smelly doggy-by-product in the paper bag. "Have I mentioned that I'm a cat person?" 

Skinner chuckled. "Either way you still have to scoop." 

They ended up at the coffee shop and John dumped the paper bag in the trashcan outside while Skinner went inside to get them each a double latte. Usually neither of them drank coffee in the evening, but since the next day was Saturday, they didn't have to worry about being up all night. 

This was the perfect neighborhood, Skinner thought. Quiet tree-lined streets within walking distance to quaint shops and a small city park with a water fountain. He paid and tipped the woman who made their coffees then headed back outside. John was sitting at one of the outdoor caf, tables with Nutmeg sniffing around its base, finding and gobbling down crumbs from a scone that had fallen there. After Skinner set the cups on the table he pulled a Milkbone treat from his pocket and gave it to their puppy. 

The streetlamps cast a warm glow over the sidewalk. Two of the other five caf, tables had people sitting at them, enjoying a quiet Friday night. 

John picked up the cup and took a small sip of the hot coffee. "This is a nice neighborhood." 

"Fox was against moving to the suburbs at first," Skinner said as he sat across form John. "This neighborhood changed his mind. It has most of the advantages of being in the city, but with the quiet suburban lifestyle." 

Skinner relaxed back in the chair and listened to the sound of crickets coming from the small park across the street. His eyes lighted on John's face; in this light his lover's eyes were a dark broody blue that reminded Skinner of a turbulent sea. They were full of passion waiting to be unleashed. 

They talked while sipping the coffee, making plans for the summer. Skinner had wanted to build a small pond in their backyard, but Fox wanted a swimming pool. Since there wasn't room for both, it looked like the swimming pool would win out. Skinner was willing to give his lover anything he wanted as long as it made him happy, especially with him being stuck at home until the alien threat was eliminated. 

"I think a swimming pool will come in handy during the summer," John said and smiled. "Just think of going skinny dipping late at night. We couldn't do that in a two foot deep pond." 

"Okay, that's settled, I'll call around for estimates next week," Skinner said. 

They finished their coffee then headed for home. The porch light was on but the rest of the house was dark except for a dim light in their bedroom. Skinner smelled smoke and realized that Fox had lit a fire in the bedroom's fireplace. The temperature had dropped as the had sat outside and it was now a bit chilly. 

They entered the house and Skinner headed into the kitchen to feed the puppy while John went to the bedroom. The kitchen was spotless. The cat came running as he heard the dog food can being open, so Skinner had to get a can of fancy feast out of the cabinet for Midnight as well. They had ceramic bowls for each pet, along with a water dish that they shared. After the animals were fed, Skinner went to make sure the doors were locked before joining his lovers in the bedroom. 

In the dimly lit bedroom, he found them on the floor in front of the fireplace making love. Fox lay on his back with his legs over John's shoulders, being penetrated with hard deep thrusts of John's cock. Moans of pleasure issued from their lips. 

While Skinner watched, he toed off his shoes and started to undress, getting more turned on with each passing second. Fox arched up to meet each of John's thrusts. Skinner admired the physical strength and beauty of each of his lovers. Fox's hair was damp as if he had just taken a shower. His cock stood erect against his belly, and his nude body glowed in the fire light. The clothes John had been wearing were scattered on the floor as if he had been in a hurry to shed them. Skinner imaged he had been if Fox had been waiting for them naked in front of the fire place. 

Looking up, Fox smiled and licked his lips. 

Skinner's cock twitched and hardened -- his lover's smiles always affected him that way. Shimmying out of his briefs, Skinner let them drop on the floor and hurried over to his lovers' side. While John's thrusts became more erratic as he was close to climax. Skinner kneeled and leaned forward, taking the head of Fox's plumb cock in his mouth. It didn't take more than a couple of sucks before the warm come spurted over his tongue. 

After Skinner had swallowed it all, he let Fox's flaccid penis slip from his lips and moved up to kiss his lover deeply. John, with a sated smile on his lips, pulled out and stretched out on the other side of Fox. 

"John, do you think we can make him come twice?" Skinner asked as he moved between Fox's legs to take his turn. 

"No doubt about it." John's fingers wrapped around Fox's limp cock as he leaned down and kissed that full lower lip. 

"Dream on," Fox said, positioning his legs over Skinner's shoulders, "I'm spent...." 

Skinner's first thrust into his lover took Fox's breath away, while John stroked Fox to another erection before deep-throating his cock. 

"Oh, fuck," Fox gasped. 

Eyes closed, Skinner focused on the pleasure surrounding his shaft as he pushed deeper into his lover's body. He recalled their first time together on the floor of Fox's apartment in Alexandria. While it had been mind blowing, it didn't compare with the sex they had since committing to each other. Now that John had joined them, Skinner hoped that their relationship would flourish as well. He'd kill to protect what they had found together. 

His orgasm struck him like a thunderbolt. Flashes of light flared behind his eyelids as a tingle ran down his spine. Totally spent, Skinner pulled out and collapsed on the other side of Fox's body. 

As Skinner lay with an arm across Fox's torso and hand resting on John's hip a sudden niggling that something wasn't quite right stirred through his thoughts. He knew Fox all too well and realized that his lover was up to something. Fox's truck had been parked in the driveway next to John's and Monica's car, not in it's place in the garage where it had been when Skinner and John took the puppy for a walk. Fox was all cleanly shaved and showered, he planned this twist as if needing a special way to say goodbye. Skinner was sure if he checked the backseat of the truck he'd find Fox's suitcase. The brat was planning on leaving after they fell asleep. 

Now that Skinner had figured out what Fox was up to, if not why, he'd be able to prevent him from doing something extremely asinine along with suicidal. 

* * *

Mulder washed at the bathroom sink while Walter and John shared a shower. His flight to New Mexico was scheduled to leave at four in the morning. He hoped that Walter and John would be sound asleep in a couple of hours, leaving him plenty of time to dress and make it to the airport. He'd already tape recorded a message to explain why he had to leave. They had to understand that his presence put everyone living in their neighborhood in danger. 

If the aliens were to decide the only way to eliminate him was to annihilate the entire area, they wouldn't hesitate to do so. The only reason he was alive was because the aliens still wanted him for their experiments. That could change in a heartbeat if he became more valuable to them dead than alive. 

He was pulling on his boxers as Walter and John stepped out of the shower. 

"What do you say we stay up and watch some television?" Walter said. 

"I'm tired," Mulder said. "Let's turn in ... we have a lot to do tomorrow." 

"There's a Mystery Science 3000 marathon on tonight," Walter said. "You usually enjoy them." 

"Maybe some other night," Mulder said. 

"Okay, if you're sure..." 

"I'm sure. Let's go to bed." Mulder turned to John who had finished toweling off and was pulling on his underwear. "John, can you sleep in the middle?" 

"I suppose," John said as they walked into the bedroom. "Is something wrong?" 

"Nothing's wrong. I just want to be able to get up to use the bathroom without disturbing you or Walter." Mulder enjoyed sleeping in the middle; he felt safe and protected having his lovers on either side of him. The nightmares from his abduction weren't nearly as bad. John and Walter were aware of this, so his request to sleep on the end caused the expected concern. Mulder hoped it didn't cause any suspicion. 

Walter pulled on his robe. "I forgot to check the backdoor, I'll be right back." 

John climbed into bed and Mulder slid in next to him. 

"I shouldn't have had that cup of coffee," John said. "I'm not the least bit tired." 

"Maybe a warm brandy would help. I'll fix you one," Mulder said, quickly sliding back out of bed. 

"You don't have to bother," John said. 

"It's no bother." Mulder hurried out of the bedroom and into the family room. He was warming the brandy when Walter came into the room. 

"What are you doing?" 

"I'm fixing John a warm brandy to help him sleep," Mulder said. "Would you like one?" 

"No thanks, I'm exhausted," Walter said. "I'll probably be sound asleep the moment my head hits the pillow." 

He paused, leaned in and kissed Mulder deeply. "I love you." 

Guilt washed over Mulder as he looked into his lover's deep brown eyes full of love for him. "I love you, too." 

"It would kill me to lose you again," Walter said as he affectionately brushed the bangs off Mulder's forehead. "Come to bed." 

With a heavy heart, Mulder followed Walter back to the bedroom. Mulder knew if he didn't leave, his mere presence might cause his lovers to be killed. 

"Thanks," John said, accepting the warm brandy. He sat cross-legged on the bed with his back against the headboard as he sipped the warm drink. 

Walking over to the fireplace, Walter added another log to the fire. He returned to the bed and turned off the bedside lamp. 

Mulder watched his lovers in the warm glow of firelight. 

Walter sat on the edge of the bed and waited for John to finish the brandy. "Fox, John and I discussed putting an in ground pool in the backyard. I'm going to call for estimates on Monday. You can decide on the style and shape of the pool." 

"I just want something large enough for doing laps," Mulder said. 

"So I'm finally going to see your famous red Speedos?" John said, handing Mulder the empty brandy snifter. 

"Famous?" 

Skinner chuckled as he slid under the covers. "You wear something as skimpy as your Speedos in the FBI pool and you don't think it would cause a stir?" 

Sighing, Mulder slid under the covers. "I never get any respect." 

It took two hours until Mulder was sure his lovers were asleep. He slid out of bed and hurried to his office where he dressed, planning to slip out the front door. When Mulder reached for the doorknob, he stopped, realizing that he couldn't go through with it. He couldn't just walk out on Walter and John. 

"Fuck," he sighed. Turning to go back to his office, Mulder stopped in his tracks as his eyes fell on Walter and John standing with their arms crossed watching him. "You knew?" 

"I figured out you were up to something but not why or where to," Walter said. 

"New Mexico, to the magnetite mines," Mulder said as he turned on the light in his office. "I'm scared, but not for my own safety." 

"What are you afraid of?" John asked. 

"I'm afraid the aliens will destroy the whole neighborhood to eliminate me." Mulder felt miserable. He didn't know what to do -- he didn't want anyone else dying because of him. "The magnetite will be useless, since the aliens won't have to set foot on the planet; all they have to do is blast this house from space." 

"You think hiding out in the mines would save you and us?" Walter asked. 

"It's the only thing I could think of to do," Mulder said. "Deep in the mines the aliens' weapons might not have any effect, plus other than me there's no one around to be killed." 

"John, go with Fox. I'll stay here and work with the resistance." 

A wave of relief washed over Mulder and he threw his arms around Walter, hugging him. "Thanks." 

"Be safe, babe." Walter returned the bone-crushing embrace before hugging John. "Take care of him for me, and watch your ass." Walter pulled some spark plugs from his robe's pocket. "If you're taking Fox's truck, you'll need these." 

"Hey!" Mulder shook his head in disbelief then smiled. "You're good." 

"Let me get dressed and packed," John said, hurrying to the bedroom. 

Mulder wrapped his arms around Walter's body and kissed him. It might be months before he saw his lover again and he needed this to hold him over until they could be together again. 

* * *

The Magnetite Caves  
Saturday, October 13, 2001  
9:30 p.m. 

The days were getting shorter, but it was hard for Doggett to tell from deep underground. The mines were no longer deserted. The resistance was mining for magnetite. When a handful of them first showed up in June, they had to smuggle small amounts of magnetite out while trying not to call attention to themselves. Doggett had observed them through binoculars from the cave entrance miles away. Back then, the government still had a ban on the mining of the ore. 

However, since General McKnight had been successful in eliminating the alien presence in D.C. and Arlington, the ban had been lifted. The replicants posing as top Government and DoD officials had been vaporized. The aliens hadn't realize what was happening until it was too late. It created a brief stir in the news each time a driverless car crashed. It was a mystery that hadn't yet been solved -- at least by the media. After it turned out that some of the cars belonged to higher ups in the government and military, FBI agents were assigned to the case. 

Now the mines were at full production -- not just the ones in New Mexico but also other mines throughout the continent. 

The chamber in the cave they had turned into a temporary home was located far from where the magnetite was being mined. They tried to stay out of sight of the miners, which was relatively easy with hundreds of underground caves and miles between them. The main problem Doggett had was hiding his truck. 

Fox sighed and set the tin plate of beans down. "I'd be happy not to see another baked bean as long as I live." 

"Beggars can't be choosers," Doggett replied, equally sick of the canned goods that had supplied their daily meals for the past five months. 

He'd only gone to the nearest town, sixty miles away, three times since they had moved into the mines. There he'd bought cases of baked beans, tuna fish, soup, canned vegetables, and flapjack mix. There was fresh water available in the caves that had a strong mineral taste, but was safe to drink. What Doggett wouldn't give for Polish sausage with a cold beer. 

At least he had Fox. His lover made passing the time more pleasant. They both missed Walter and hoped their lover would be able to get away to visit them. Doggett had last telephoned Walter two weeks ago on his last trip to town. Neither of them believed the secret war against the aliens would end any time soon, but at least they were making progress. 

"Pumpkin pie with whipped cream," Fox said. 

"Hm?" Doggett looked at Fox. 

"In New England the leaves would have started to change. The diner near my old apartment always baked fresh pumpkin pie starting in October." Fox sighed. "God, John, I want to go home. I miss Walter." 

"I miss him too, but we can't go home until Walter says it's safe." 

Fox smiled wistfully. "Other than Walter what do you miss the most?" 

"Hot showers," Doggett said. 

Fox nodded. "Next time you have to run into town why don't you get a motel room and spend the night?" 

"I'm not leaving you here alone. Besides I'd miss you more than a hot shower." Doggett leaned over and kissed Fox. "We'll share one after we get out of here." 

Fox moved closer and wrapped his arms around Doggett. 

It felt great. Doggett returned the embrace. "What do you miss the most?" 

"Noise." Fox rested his head against John's as they stared at the small cooking fire. 

"I know what you mean," Doggett said. The city had so many background sounds that were a constant drone and hardly noticeable until they were silenced. The quiet of the cave could be unsettling at times. 

"Make love to me," Fox said. 

Doggett smiled and pulled Fox to his feet, they moved over to their sleeping bags. This place wasn't so bad -- not when they had each other for company. 

* * *

Hoover Building  
Friday, December 20, 2001  
2:30 p.m. 

"That's great, Gideon," Skinner said into the receiver as he leaned back in his leather desk chair and turned to look out the window. "Would it be safe for Fox and John to return home?" 

"I don't see why not," the General said. 

"Then I better get in touch with them," Skinner said. "Thanks for calling." 

It was four days before Christmas, and to have his lovers back home would be the best Christmas gift he could have asked for. Skinner hadn't seen them since they left in May. For their safety, Skinner had decided not to visit them in New Mexico. He didn't want to chance leading their enemies to Fox's and John's hiding place. 

Skinner had set up a quick way to contact Fox and John when it was time for them to come home. He dialed Doctor Chuck Burks' phone number. 

"Hello," came the reply in the other end. 

"Chuck, it's Walter Skinner." 

"I hope this is good news," Chuck said. 

"Yeah, it is," Skinner said. "I need you to call your father and have him contact Fox and John, and tell them it's time to come home." 

"Are you sure it's safe?" 

"General McKnight believes it is." Skinner watched the snow fall outside with a sudden enthusiasm. "We've regained total control of North America." 

"But not the whole world or space." 

"The military has deployed magnetite laden missiles across the East Coast. If an alien spaceship enters our atmosphere, it will be destroyed," Skinner said with confidence. 

"Okay, I'll contact my father." 

Skinner didn't like the sound of doubt he heard in Doctor Burks' voice. "I wouldn't bring them back if I wasn't certain they'd be safe." 

"I'm sure you wouldn't," Burks said. "Happy Holidays, Walt." 

"Merry Christmas," Skinner said, setting the receiver back on the cradle. 

There was a lot to get done before his lovers arrived home. The first item on his list was decorating their home for Christmas. He would stop on the way home and purchase a tree. The next day was Saturday, so he'd be able to pick up some lights and ornaments for the tree, and do his Christmas shopping. Until that moment, Skinner hadn't been in the Christmas spirit. As a boy Christmas had been his favorite holiday. He loved everything about the holiday. After his divorce from Sharon, Christmas had become just another day. A reminder of how empty his life had become. Now with Fox and John returning in time for Christmas, Skinner was looking forward to celebrating it with them. Although he somehow doubted he'd convince them to go to midnight mass with him. 

His cell phone rang. Reaching into his suit coat pocket he drew it out. "Skinner." 

"Walter, it's Maggie Scully." 

"What can I do for you, Mrs. Scully." 

"I'd like to invite you over to my home in Baltimore for Christmas dinner with my family." 

Mrs. Scully had invited him over to her place to celebrate Thanksgiving with them, but Skinner had lied and told her he already had plans. Skinner hadn't felt all that thankful and wanted to spend the day alone. He missed Fox and John and just didn't feel like doing any celebrating without them. Of course, Skinner should have expected her to invite him for Christmas; he knew she'd be concerned that he would be spending it alone. 

"Fox and John are going to be home for Christmas," Skinner said. 

"That's wonderful!" Maggie said. "Bill and his family can't make it this year, so I have plenty of room at the table for them, too." 

"We'd enjoy having Christmas dinner with you and your family," he said. "What time?" 

"Three o'clock." 

"Okay, we'll see you then," Skinner said. He pocketed his cell phone, stood, and walked over to the coat rack where he pulled on galoshes over his leather shoes before donning his wool overcoat. It was a good thing he'd driven Fox's truck that day; it would make picking up the tree easier. 

He stepped out of his office and stopped at his assistance's desk. "Kim, I'm leaving early. If anything comes up you can reach me on my cell." 

"Yes, sir." She smiled. "Have a nice Holiday." 

"You, too." 

Skinner strolled down the corridor. The FBI had become more of a pleasant place to work after several agents, section chiefs, and one assistant director had vanished. Those he assumed were replicants or aliens. Even working for D.D. Kersh had become easier. The man seemed to have a sudden personality change. Maybe Kersh was no longer living in fear of the alien infiltrators. Skinner was positive that Kersh had been either in league with them or was being blackmailed by them. 

Skinner drove out of the parking ramp and onto the snow-covered streets, the real reason he had driven Fox's truck that day instead of taking the Lexus. He tried to estimate how long it would take Fox and John to drive back from New Mexico if they left the next morning -- maybe three days. At the latest, they'd arrive home on Christmas Eve. Skinner would have to stop off at the grocery store and pick up something for a Christmas Eve feast for them. Maybe lobster and steak. 

He pulled into the tree lot that he had passed several times on his way into work. There were very few trees left -- not the best selection. He ended up buying the highest priced blue fir since it was in the best shape. He also bought several wreaths that were on sale to hang on the outside of their home. 

Nutmeg and Midnight were waiting for him by the back door when he entered the house. After being greeted by both animals, Skinner let the dog out into the yard to do her business and then he fed the cat. He had hired Frohike to stop over at the house to walk Nutmeg at noon; some days Skinner didn't get home from work until late in the evening. He didn't want his dog suffering, trying to hold it until he made it home. Since the Gunmen needed the extra cash, Frohike was more than willing to walk Nutmeg along with his own dog, Gromit, a female German Shepherd. Skinner would take her out for a walk later on. After he checked on the dog, he headed back out to the garage and brought in the tree stand. He set it up in the corner in front of the sliding glass door in the great room. 

By the time he had it filled with water, Nutmeg was whining at the other patio door to be let back inside. When Skinner slid open the door she immediately made a beeline to the kitchen. A threatening growl was heard from the cat who was protecting what remained of his food. If Midnight wasn't diligent, Nutmeg would steal all of his food. 

Skinner decided he better feed her to maintain the peace in their home. "Nutmeg, leave Midnight's food alone. I have your food right here," he said, opening a large can of dog chow. Both animals got canned food at night and dry during the day. Midnight's bowl of dry food, Skinner would place on top of the drier in the laundry room. 

The cat had been in a grumpy mood since it snowed the last two nights. He refused to go outside, preferring to sulk around the house spending most of his time in Fox's office. 

With the dog fed, Skinner headed out to the garage to carry the tree inside. He was just going to set it in the base then head out the next day to buy lights and decorations for it. 

The tree caught the interest of Midnight who scurried underneath it then started to climb between the branches. 

"Hey, come out of there! You're going to tip the tree over," Skinner scolded. He reached between the branches and pulled the cat out, getting several scrapes on his hands from the sharp pine needles. Keeping the cat out of the tree might be a problem, especially after it was decorated. Looking at the tree, then around the room, Skinner realized he had a lot of shopping to do to make the place look festive in time for his lovers' return. 

* * *

On the road  
Saturday, December 21, 2001  
5:30 p.m. 

Mulder looked out at the long stretch of highway as he drove John's truck. John was reclined in the passenger seat soundly sleeping. They'd been on the road for twenty-four hours and were in a hurry to make it home to Walter. After Chuck's father contacted them the previous afternoon, they had packed up the truck and headed immediately for home instead of waiting for morning. They were now driving nonstop and expected to surprise Walter by making it home following afternoon. 

"Hey, where are we?" John asked sitting up and looking out the truck's window. 

"Halfway through Missouri," Mulder said. "We're making good time; do you want to stop for dinner?" 

"Sure." 

"There's an exit with a diner coming up in ten miles." 

John ran his fingers through his long hair. 

Mulder turned his attention back to the road. They had used a rest stop that morning to shave and wash up at the sink. After seven months of roughing it they both could use a haircut, some new clothes, and a bath. Although Mulder had to admit John looked handsome with long hair and five o'clock shadow. 

"How are the funds?" Mulder asked. 

"We have more than enough for food and gas." 

"Do we have enough to do a little Christmas shopping?" 

"How little?" 

"Walter, William, Scully, Reyes, and the Gunmen." 

"We'll be home tomorrow, so we can go shopping on Monday," John said. 

"I want to at least get Walter's gift before we make it home," Mulder said. He knew that once they were home, neither of them would want to go shopping without Walter. 

John smiled. "Okay, what should we get him?" 

"Maybe something for his home office," Mulder said. "You know he's going to take over running our PI agency once he retires." 

"He also likes to cook, so maybe something for the kitchen," John said. "Or should we get him something a little more personal?" 

"Like flavored lube or glow in the dark condoms?" Mulder smirked as he took the exit and turned into the diner's parking lot. It was one of those huge truck stops with a diner, pizza parlor, Laundromat, gas station, and a souvenir gift shop. 

John returned the smirk. "I was thinking a shirt. But I like your idea better, seeing that it's more a gift for us." 

"A gift that keeps on giving," Mulder said, pulling into a parking spot. "But I doubt we'd find it here." 

"We'll swing through St. Louis after we're done eating." John climbed out of the truck. "C'mon, I'm starving." 

"Good idea." St. Louis was only an hour away and a city its size was bound to have several sex shops. 

They headed into the diner. It was packed with a variety of people -- truckers, families, and business men and women. They had to wait ten minutes for a table. 

"Right this way, gentlemen," the waitress said as she guided them to a booth in the back of the diner. 

They slid into the booth as the waitress set menus down. "Can I get you something to drink?" 

"Coffee," Mulder said. 

"Same," John said. 

The waitress went to get their coffee. This was the first real sit down meal Mulder would have in months. That morning they'd driven through a MacDonald's for egg Mac muffins and coffee. Lunch was another drive through for hamburgers, milkshakes, and more coffee. They were in too great a hurry to stop until now. It felt great to be part of the real world again. 

John was diligently studying the menu. 

"So what sounds good?" Mulder asked, opening his own menu. 

"The chicken fried steak served with grits and covered in gravy," John said. "It's today's special." 

"Mm, that sounds good, but I think I'll go with the stuffed pork chops." 

The waitress returned with their coffee and took their order. 

Mulder glanced around at the crowd. "Do you really think it's safe?" 

"Walter wouldn't have sent for us if it weren't." 

"Maybe it wasn't Walter." Mulder couldn't help being suspicious -- it had become second nature to him. 

John stood. "Stay here, I'm going to use their payphone." 

"No. Wait until after we've eaten, so we can be on the road in case someone tries to trace your call." They were going to surprise Walter by showing up early, but it was better to be safe than sorry. 

The waitress came back and took their order. 

"I'll be right back," John said. 

"Where are you going?" 

"I thought I'd order a pizza to go for later tonight." 

"Good idea." Mulder nodded and picked up the coffee mug. They both liked cold pizza almost better than hot pizza. 

With luck they'd be home by this time tomorrow. Mulder couldn't wait to be back in Walter's arms and to feel the sheer strength of his lover again. 

* * *

Stepping back, Skinner admired the Christmas decorations. He was only going to hang the wreaths outside that he had bought at the tree lot, but when he was at the store buying ornaments and lights for the tree, he couldn't help but get some colorful outdoor Christmas lights. Not those boring white strings of lights like Scully had on her house, but the large red, blue, green, and yellow lights. He hung them around the eaves of the covered porch and on the two evergreen trees in the front yard. 

He stopped short of getting anything tacky -- no plastic Santa or snowmen -- just the lights and wreaths. Maybe next year he'd decorate the porch railing with red bows and pine garland. At least next year he'd have Fox and John to help. 

Walking back into the house and locking the door behind him. Skinner looked into the great room. Midnight was on the coffee table staring longingly at the tree. The can of 'No Pet' that he sprayed on the lower branches seemed to be keeping the cat away from the tree. The tree had lights, garland, and plain silver glass balls. He wanted his lovers to help him pick more personal ornaments for next Christmas. 

The phone rang as Skinner was walking to the bar to pour himself a drink. "Skinner," he said, answering it. 

"Hey, handsome," Fox's voice purred on the other end. 

This was the first time in over seven months that Skinner had heard his lover's voice. John had called him several times when he had to run into town for supplies. 

"Hey yourself," Skinner said, clutching the receiver a little tighter as his heart raced with excitement, pumping blood to his cock. "Where are you?" 

"Missouri. We stopped for dinner." 

"You're that far already?" 

"We're taking turns driving, so we can make it home sooner," Fox said. "I miss you." 

"I miss you more," Skinner said as he fondled himself through a layer of denim. "Is John there?" 

"He went to pick up a couple of medium pizzas that we ordered to go." Fox paused. "I just wanted to double check that it was you who called Mr. Burks." 

"It was me." Skinner was glad Fox still maintained a suspicious streak. "Hurry back to me." 

"I will ... we will. With luck we'll be home tomorrow night," Fox said. Then added softly, "I love you," before hanging up, giving Skinner no chance to tell him the same. 

Closing his eyes, Skinner pictured Fox's face then slowly undressed him in his mind. Skinner knew that sexy body better than his own. Unzipping his jeans and reaching into his briefs, Skinner pulled out his shaft and slowly beat off. He added John to his fantasy. His lover was stretched out naked in front of the fireplace after a hot shower, his skin aglow in firelight. A smile spread across Skinner's lips. "Tomorrow night I'm sleeping in the middle." 

* * *

Doggett wasn't a prude or one to blush but some of the items at the Blowhard sex shop had him flustered. Like the butt plug with a horse's tail on the end or the dildo in the shape of a Jesus on the cross. Doggett wasn't religious but that was just plain wrong. Fox on the other hand perused the items as if he was shopping for groceries, picking objects off the shelves and adding them to the shopping basket he was carrying. 

Trying to appear casual, Doggett picked up a leather paddle off the shelf. 

"No," Fox said as he snatched the paddle out of Doggett's hand and put it back on the shelf. 

"I doubt Walt would use it." Doggett smirked. 

"I'd rather not take a chance." Fox grinned. 

Doggett peered into the basket. "We should be getting back on the road. What have you found?" 

Fox dug into the shopping basket he was carrying. "Fleece-lined cuffs wrist and ankle cuffs." He held up the leather restraints. 

Doggett chuckled. "Walt will love these; he'll be able to keep you from ditching us." 

Fox rolled his eyes and continued, "Sacred Fire and Mother Moon Massage oils." He took one of the bottles out of the basket and handed it to Doggett to smell. 

"Mm, that smells nice," Doggett said, putting the bottle back in the basket. "Mother Moon seems like the perfect oil for you." 

"Studded condoms and flavored lubes," Fox said. 

Doggett read the labels on the four bottles: "Bodacious banana, champagne cocktail, fuzzy naval, root beer float ... what no strawberry daiquiri?" 

"No. The last item is at the register, the clerk had to get it out of the back room," Fox said as the walked up to the counter. 

"Did you find everything?" the man at the counter asked as he rang up the items in the basket. 

"Yes," Fox said. 

Doggett looked at the large box on the counter. It contained a positioning cushion that resembled a ramp -- high on the top and sloping down. On the side of the box it showed a male couple in different intimate positions. Doggett became aroused as he imaged himself on the cushion with Fox or Walt fucking him with the studded condom. Christmas morning was going to be good. 

He looked at Fox who was handing over half of their remaining cash. "So what are you getting me for Christmas?" 

"You'll have to wait for Christmas morning to find out." Fox smiled as he handed Doggett the bag then picked up the large box with the cushion. "Let's go home, John." 

* * *

Skinner hugged the full body pillow in his sleep. He had broken down and bought it after suffering from insomnia shortly after Fox and John went into hiding. It was hard to get used to sleeping alone again after he'd become accustom to spooning up behind Fox and holding him as they slept. Of course he'd have to get rid of the pillow and the gray t-shirt that he had wrapped around it before his lovers' returned tomorrow night. It was sort of embarrassing to admit he needed this crutch like a grown man sleeping with a teddy bear. 

The pillow seemed to be moving and Skinner opened his eyes, not quite sure if he was still asleep. To his horror he discovered that he was no longer hugging a pillow but Alex Krycek. Skinner let go of him and backed away, toppling out of bed tangled in the blankets and sheets. 

Hurrying to untangle himself, Skinner found Krycek standing over him fully dressed in jeans and leather. 

"Fox is in danger," Krycek said. "You need to get your ass dressed and on the road to Preston, West Virginia. The aliens are laying a trap for him -- they want him back." 

"Why are you telling me this?" 

"Redemption." Krycek's face became sad as he slowly vanished. 

Skinner lost no time in dressing and throwing items into Fox's truck. It was six o'clock in the morning, and Preston was a six hour drive, he hoped he'd be getting there at the same time or before John and Fox. 

He took his cell phone with him and as he drove toward the interstate he phoned General McKnight. 

* * *

On the road  
Sunday, December 22, 2001  
12:10 p.m. 

The day was overcast and threatening to snow as they drove through Preston County. They were on a quiet highway six hours from home. They'd pick up the interstate again in Virginia. 

The radio suddenly came on and the dial started changing on its own. The window wipers started swooshing back and forth as the hazard lights started blinking. Finally the engine died and John guided the truck to a stop at the side of the road. 

"Oh fuck," Mulder whispered. "They're here." 

A bright light surrounded the truck and it started to shake. 

"What's happening?" John said. "I can't move." 

Mulder's eyes widened at the sight of the large spaceship directly overhead. He pulled his eyes off it as the sound of a horn honking on the other side of the divided highway drew his attention. His heart skipped a beat when he realized it was Walter. 

The truck sped across the rough divider then lifted several feet off the ground and landed on the pavement stopping next to theirs. Walter was out of his truck and reaching into the bed. He pulled out a handheld rocket launcher. Raising it he took aim and fired toward the bright-light illuminating John's pickup truck. 

Over head Mulder heard the booming sound of fighter jets. The paralyzing light went out and they were able to move again. Walter yanked open the passenger door and shouted above the sounds of missiles being fired and loud explosions. "Guys, we need to run for cover!" 

Fiery debris rained down around them as Walter led them on a dash across a snow-covered field, up a steep hill, and into the protection of a grove of trees. From there they watched as three F-16 fighter jets continued to engage the spaceship firing everything they had at the nearly mile wide craft. 

The alien ship seemed to be out of its element as it wobbled then came crashing down to Earth. Explosions went off inside of it tearing the ship apart, but leaving enough intact that there was no doubt about what it had been. 

Nothing was left of their trucks. Mulder sighed, "Shoot, there goes your Christmas gift." 

Walter pulled his eyes off the wreckage, and wrapped his arms around Mulder and John. "I have my Christmas gift right here ... you're both safe and unharmed." 

Over Walter's shoulder, Alex Krycek appeared. He was dressed in white cotton, and was no longer missing an arm. His expression was relaxed -- he looked angelic. With a smile at Mulder, Krycek turned and stepped into the light. 

* * *

Epilogue 

The remains of the destroyed spaceship were all the evidence needed to convince the world of the alien threat to their planet. It pulled nations together in a consorted effort to defend Earth and expose aliens that had infiltrated the United Nations and foreign governments. Mulder turned off the television news and walked out into the back yard. Midnight followed him and jumped up on the patio table. The swimming pool looked inviting, maybe he'd be able to convince his lovers to go for a moonlight swim tonight. It was a beautiful summer evening. 

The sound of Scully's Irish terrier, Starbuck, barking came over the fence. Mulder walked around the pool and to the corner of the yard. Scully's house was kitty corner from theirs. He looked over the tall fence. Scully, Monica, Maggie, and William were in the backyard talking and watching their dog chase after fireflies. "Nice night," Mulder said. 

"Daddy!" William shouted. 

Mulder smiled at his son. "Are you helping Starbuck catch fireflies?" 

"I caught two!" 

"He squashed two," Scully said. 

"He's still too young to know how to be gentle." Mulder looked at Mrs. Scully. "How are you doing, Maggie." 

"I'm enjoying a perfect evening," Maggie said. 

"Are you all moved in?" Mulder asked. Maggie had transferred the title to her house over to her son, Charlie and moved in with Dana and Monica last week. 

"Yes, I should have moved here months ago," she said. "William needs me. Charlie's children are all in school." 

"Fox, John, dinner is ready!" Walter called. 

"I better get going. Walter's made a special dinner to celebrate his retirement and his inauguration into our private investigation agency." 

"Stop over tomorrow and take your son to the park," Scully said. 

"I will." Mulder smiled and headed back toward the house. 

Midnight jumped off the patio table and sauntered into the house ahead of Mulder. 

Nutmeg ran into the house from the garage with John two steps behind her. He had been tinkering with the engine on his new truck. Stepping into the laundry room, John washed the grease off his hands at the sink while Mulder helped Walter carry the platter and bowls to the dining room table. 

Mulder had to admit that Walter had gone all out; he even set the table with their finest silver, china, and linen napkins. Candles were lit and the lights dimmed. A large vase of red roses sat on the center of the table. The roses had been from Mulder and John, to congratulate their lover on his retirement. 

Walter had spent hours in the kitchen; he had shoed Mulder and John out several times when they offered to help. 

Life over the last six months had been hectic, and was only now starting to return to normal. Christmas had been a wash. After the spaceship had crashed, and the international press had learned about their involvement, reporters had parked outside of their house for weeks, ruining all chances for a peaceful reunion. 

Mulder recalled seeing the outdoor decorations Walter had put up and the Christmas tree for the first time -- he had been impressed. However the media had thrown a damper on the decorations by trampling the bushes and knocking down part of the white picket fence. With the scrutiny of the media, he and John were unable to go out and replace Walter's gift. 

Mulder finally had to recruit Frohike to do his Christmas shopping for him. Of course Mulder could never tell Walter and John how he had gotten the collection of flavored lubes, massage oils, restraints, and positioning cushion. They wouldn't appreciate Frohike knowing that many details about their sex life. 

They had used the positioning cushion so much that it already needed to be replaced. Mulder smiled; he couldn't remember another time he'd given a gift that had gone over so well. 

"Walt, that looks and smells delicious," John said. "I've never had beef Wellington before." 

"I've never made it before. I hope it turned out," he said, filling their wine glasses with a full bodied Merlot. "I wanted something special to celebrate becoming a full-time partner in our investigation agency." 

"Scully told me that Director Foster is still disappointed that you turned down the Deputy Director position," Mulder said. He knew Walter would have made the best deputy director that the bureau had ever seen. 

"It was time to move on," Skinner said as they sat at the table and he started to slice the beef Wellington. "I'd rather stay put here and work with you and John." 

After their plates were filled, John raised his wineglass. "To us and a long future together." 

"To us." Mulder smiled as they clicked glasses. He'd lost his family to the conspiracy but gained another in the process. While the magnetite had suppressed his mind-reading abilities, he still possessed his ability to heal. He hoped it would come in handy in the future to keep his lovers and extended family safe. 

* * *

The End 

Feedback   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Jo B


End file.
